


lit(var)

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Rosvenia, Halgilen, Thalenan and Nihilego [4]
Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Deaf Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Urban Fantasy, Worldbuilding, dragon!victor, individual tags for chapters that would spoil the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Living next to his estranged father after the death of his mother, Victor Nikiforov feels lost. Wanting to continue his skating career, he lets his father become his co-coach with Yakov... to be joined by Katsuki Yuuri, one of his father's apprentices in skating.Victor wouldn't be bothered by Yuuri if it weren't for the fact he feels a strange connection to him... as if he's met the deaf man before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have bad writers' block for my long projects and I'm trying to break it with a new work that's self-indulgent. Help. If you're a reader of my fic “Together, We Stand”, this fic is set centuries after that work and the world-building of that fic will help you understand this one if you haven't already (possible spoilers for that fic). Let me know how you like the story and I'll continue it.
> 
> Title of the fic comes from the song by kensuke ushio from the movie “A Silent Voice”. Check me out on twitter @RoseusJaeger

“ _Mother, are you okay?”_

 

_In the hospital bed, Victor's mother wears a sad smile and assures, “I'll be fine... Vitya, could you get me a cup of water? My throat is... parched. Also, you have practice with Yakov, honey.”_

 

_Victor is never happy these days seeing his mother on her deathbed. Fragile, pale skin, and wearing a knitted cap to hide her bald head, he knows she's been in the hospital for two months and none of the treatments are working. He knows it hurts for her to speak right now, asking him to focus on his skating._

 

_Reluctantly, Victor says, “Yes, mother...” Leaving the room, he goes to get one of those plastic cups from the front desk for guests to get her some water. He passes the rooms of many sick people before finding a water fountain to fill the cup. His mind is blank as he performs the action._

 

_When he returns to the room, he almost drops the cup. Several nurses are checking over his mother, whose eyes are closed and she's not breathing. The nurses don't seem to have a sense of urgency because this was expected any day. Victor sets the cup on a table and goes to his mother's side as tears fill his eyes._

 

_One nurse says, “I'm so sorry for your loss... At least she's free from the pain.”_

 

_Victor bites his lip and the tears fall freely. First, his dog dies a couple months prior now his mother. He's all alone now..._

 

…

 

“... At least she's resting now. She will never been in pain again.” Mylrin tries to console after listening to the story in the car ride to Keylino.

 

All Victor can do is give a grunt of acknowledgment. He has no choice in his fate, even at twenty-six. After his mother died, her will stated that Victor must reconnect with his Alpha father, Mylrin Nikiforov. Of course, his ex-world champion skater father requested that he become his co-coach in Keylino. Yakov approved of the motion and that's how Victor is here in the car with the father he wants nothing to do with going back to a city he never wanted to return to.

 

Sensing his son's displeasure once again, Mylrin releases a calming scent and tries to console his still grieving son with no results. His father is a full-blooded Draconian, an intelligent dragon that can shapeshift between a human form. Victor is a bit revolted about how similar in appearance to his father but at least they have different hairstyles, Victor's short and Mylrin's long and flowing. They have a similar silver patch of scales on their necks but Mylrin has green, slitted pupil eyes compared to Victor's blue human-like eyes. Victor is glad he looks more human than Draconian; the last thing he wants is to be singled out for his race... which wouldn't be a problem in Keylino anyway being a city sanctuary for full-blooded and mixed races. Nothing like Kapita...

 

Mylrin tries to start up a conversation again, “So... You can do a quad Flip now?

 

“Yes... for three years now.”

 

“I'm surprised you're still skating. There were rumors you mated with that other skater, that incubus Christophe, and were going to retire.” Mylrin's eyes stay on the road.

 

“... He's a friend. What, is it because I'm an Omega that you expect me to quit skating just because I get a mate?” Victor knows he sounds irritated but he expects it from his father to think that way with his privilege as an Alpha.

 

Mylrin rolls his eyes and comments, “No, it's just odd you haven't taken a mate yet. I mated your mother in my twenties-”

 

“I know, don't care.” Victor interrupts and Mylrin sighs.

 

The rest of the drive, Victor counts the sand dunes that pass in the Thalenese desert on the way to the underground, historic city of Keylino. Keylino is the birthplace of all Draconians according to legend. The mythology of the Izettan Era suggests that the city was once ruled by the gods Yuran, the god of love, and Requic, the god of war, after the two gods 'married'. Victor thinks it's exactly what the textbooks say, a myth, but that lead to the city being a safe haven for not just Draconians but all races.

 

When they get to the entrance of the cave that descends out of the desert to the underground city, Mylrin admires the ancient murals depicting the past that he's seen in textbooks. The creation of Keylino by Requic, many wars, the arrival of Yuran with his companions to the city, the final battle between Yuran and Requic when Yuran's mate sacrifices himself to absorb Requic's godhood... leading to Requic to become Yuran's lover because Yuran's mate became the god. It's interesting legends is all.

 

The city is illuminated by an artificial sun powered by magic. The streets bustle with people and towering buildings dwarf them in the car. It's not much different from how Victor remembers it from his childhood, the scents overwhelming him and the city disorienting. Mylrin seems unphased, making his way through the city to an apartment complex to park.

 

Once the car is stopped, Victor takes a deep breath. This is his life now. He's a world champion; he can handle this. His mother may not be here to support him but she will always be in his heart. Mylrin gets out of the car with him and goes around to hand him a key. Victor blinks. What's the meaning of this?

 

“You will live in the apartment next to mine. You don't have to live with me since one of my apprentices already lives with me.” Mylrin explains.

 

Oh.

 

Mylrin continues, “Get comfortable. It's fully furnished,” Before Victor starts to head to the apartment number on the key, Mylrin says, “I expect you to meet up with me at eight o'clock. I want to take you to the bar and meet your new rinkmates.”

 

“Okay, fine.” Victor says and takes the opportunity to get some peace from Mylrin. He climbs the stairs to the third floor and finds apartment 390. He opens the door and sure enough the whole place had furniture from his old apartment and his luggage that was shipped days earlier. Once Victor confirms he's all by himself, he sits on the couch... and begins to sob like he's wanted to all day.

 

…

 

It's 7:45 PM and Victor doesn't want to leave his apartment to meet his rinkmates. He has unpacked his things and has been staring at a family photo of his mother, his dog Makkachin and himself for an hour. When he can't mope anymore, he texts the last friend he has. Christophe.

 

_Victor: I'm in Keylino. You awake?_

 

_Christophe: Yeah, just finished practice. What's up?_

 

Victor sniffles a little before responding.

 

_Victor: Mentally preparing for a night out with my new rinkmates. What should I do?_

 

_Christophe: Hmmmm... do you have enough money to get wasted?_

 

_Victor: Chriiiiiis, you can't always solve problems with getting drunk._

 

_Christophe: Do you though?_

 

_Victor: yeah..._

 

_Christophe: But seriously... It'll get better. I wish you luck._

 

_Victor: Thanks_

 

Victor sighs as he looks at the time, deciding to get up and go meet Mylrin.

 

…

 

The ride in the car to the bar is quiet, thankfully. Mylrin doesn't press him for information and Victor is free to stare out the window as he pleases. Mylrin parks the car in front of the bar they're supposed to meet the new rinkmates. Looking over the bar, it has an exotic Nihilegan aesthetic. Victor knew his father was a fucking weeb but to actually choose a restaurant to match his gaudy tastes. He has nothing against Nihilego and it's people but he resents his father's obsession with their culture so blindly.

 

“Come on, let's go in.” Mylrin encourages.

 

Victor gets out of the car and follows him inside. The aesthetic of the bar is even more clear inside, with depictions of camellias, lotus flowers, old style dragons, and picture-like symbols of the language. It's pretty crowded and the smells fill Victor's nose. Mylrin reacts to his Alpha instincts by forging a path through the people using his scent and Victor sighs at the blatant misuse of his gender hierarchy to assert dominance in a public place. It's bad manners.

 

At the bar, a familiar face, Yakov, is chatting with a short, blond Alpha and a black-haired, glasses-wearing Beta. Victor feels relief that Yakov is here. The old magician always did comfort Victor as his coach and mentor. Yakov catches sight of them and the other two turn to see who Yakov is looking at.

 

“Vitya,” Yakov calls him over with a hand wave, “It's good to see you. Come meet two of your new rink mates.”

 

Mylrin lets him go ahead and Victor goes forward to offer a hand to the blond Alpha and the Beta and shakes each of their hands.

 

The blond has bright pink eyes, greeting, “You must be Victor. I'm Hazuki Nagisa.”

 

Oh, he's Nihilegan but doesn't have dark hair like most of that nationality. So is the Beta from what he can see. The Beta greets, “I'm Ryuugazaki Rei. We will be rinkmates.”

 

Victor nods and Yakov explains, “They won't be your competitors for a while. Both are adult beginners under Mylrin's teaching.”

 

Nagisa chuckles at that and Rei blushes. Victor is relieved because he isn't really excited to have more competition in the season coming up.

 

“Victor, have a seat and socialize... My two other skaters are late...” Mylrin complains and leaves them alone to go keep look out for the other two rinkmates yet to arrive. Victor joins the others at the bar in the meantime. Nagisa sits beside Victor and Rei, asking, “Can we order drinks?”

 

Yakov scolds, “Not until the Yuris are here!”

 

Yuris? So... both of the names are of skaters he's skated against but never met before. He didn't know they trained under Mylrin. Now they'll be rinkmates, great.

 

Victor is distracted from that thought when Nagisa gets in his face and sniffs. Rei scolds, “Nagisa!”

 

Nagisa pulls back and points out, “You're an Omega.”

 

“... So?”

 

“Rarely meet Omegas in skating. It's always other boring Alphas who think they can push people around or other races who might as well be Alphas,” Nagisa complains. Well... he's not wrong. The sport is filled with Alphas and Alpha like people. Nagisa continues, “Not like I care, as long as I have Rei-chan.”

 

Rei sputters, “Nagisa!”

 

Nagisa suddenly cuddles the Beta and says, “Relax, Rei. You're the only mate I could ever have.”

 

Rei blushes at that and Victor decides he likes the mated pair. At least the Alpha is mated so he won't try to court him like many try. Victor will admit he's hard to get in relationships. He hasn't dated since high school and learned the hard way to have a distrust of Alphas.

 

While the mates tease each other, Yakov says, “There's... something you should know about the two skaters you'll meet when they arrive.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well... they both have a disability-”

 

“Hey! We're here!” Mylrin cuts him off. They all turn to Mylrin, who is followed by a blond teenager with green eyes and a Nihilegan man with glasses that are blue-rimmed. Victor's eyes lock on the Nihilegan. It feels as if the world is suspended in that moment. He smells human, same as the blond, but it is the gut feeling that Victor has that throws him off guard. Have... they met before?

 

Barely shaken from his daze, Victor hears Mylrin introduce, “Victor, this is Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky. Both of them will be competing with you this season.”

 

Victor stands up and reaches out a hand, “It's nice to meet you.”

 

The bespectacled Yuuri stares at him almost in fear, not daring reach out his hand but the blond Yuri quickly shakes his hand and says in an odd voice, like he has a lisp, “It's nice to meet you.”

 

Victor wonders what Yakov was trying to tell them about them... and it clicks when Mylrin makes hand gestures while speaking to Yuuri, “Don't be shy!”

 

Watching Mylrin's hand gestures closely, sign language, Yuuri smiles and says while not very good as V-sounds, “It is nice to finally meet you, Bictor-” Yuri kicks his shin and he corrects, “Victor...”

 

It makes sense what Yakov was trying to say. They're both deaf.

 

Mylrin says and signs, “I'll get us drinks. Get along now.”

 

…

 

For the most part, they all get drinks and have a good time. Victor finds out Nagisa and Rei are going to university together and skating is their shared hobby for exercise. Neither of them know sign language he notices and don't interact with Yuri and Yuuri. How it goes is that Yuri and Yuuri keep to themselves, signing to each other while Mylrin and Yakov discuss training regimens with each other, Victor and the mated pair.

 

Victor has had three shots to vodka courtesy of Nagisa, who indulges in daiquiris with Rei, and he watches as Yuuri is nursing his craft beer. Victor wonders how old Yuri is that Mylrin buys him a shot of gin. He looks sixteen. Mylrin and Yakov aren't drinking since they're driving. Mylrin and Yakov settle to take turns training Victor, like he cares.

 

Eventually, when Yakov has to take drunk Nagisa and Rei home, it's only the four of them. Mylrin asks Victor, “How do you like your rinkmates?”

 

“They seem fine.”

 

“Good-” His phone starts ringing and he excuses himself, “I'll be back.” Mylrin leaves him with the Yuris to answer the call.

 

Yuri is eyeing Victor with a fierce look while Yuuri is avoiding his gaze to sip his beer. Victor wants to talk to them but isn't sure how he should communicate when they can't hear him. Or, at least he knows how to communicate when Yuri says, “I can read lips, don't just stare at me.”

 

Victor furrows his brow and says, “How was I supposed to know?”

 

“You know now, dipshit.”

 

Victor doesn't have a reply for that, not in the mood for this. His attention is averted when Yuuri taps his hand and stares at him. Victor stares back. Yuuri's cheeks are a little flushed from the alcohol and he seems not sure what to do. Victor tilts his head, as if to ask, 'what's up?'. Yuri seems annoyed at being ignored and pounds down the alcohol of his. Yuuri rummages through his pockets and gets out his cellphone, gesturing to Victor.

 

Victor mouths 'what?' and Yuuri gets frustrated, saying, “Your phone, Victor!”

 

Oh. Victor gets out his phone and Yuuri takes it from his hand. Victor blinks as Yuuri accesses his phone and types something into it before handing it back. Victor feels stupid, not following along. He checks his phone and Yuuri's contact is now in his phone- Ooooohhhh.... Victor realizes what he means now and texts the new contact.

 

_Victor: Lol, I'm stupid._

 

Yuuri smiles and texts.

 

_Yuuri: You're not as stupid as Mylrin :p_

 

_Victor: lol_

 

_Yuuri: Sorry for butchering your name >.< I can't blame it on the alcohol now._

 

Victor snorts and gives him a smile which Yuuri returns. Yuri watches the two with a side-eye.

 

_Victor: it's ok._

 

_Victor: So... what's your opinion on my dad?_

 

Yuuri shows his phone to Yuri and Yuri cackles. What?

 

_Yuuri: He's a little bitch._

 

Victor has to cover his mouth to not laugh. Wow, he likes Yuuri already.

 

_Yuuri: Your opinion of him?_

 

_Victor: Same._

 

_Yuuri: Good._

 

Victor moves so he's sitting closer to Yuuri but doesn't miss that the other man squirms when he does. Victor wonders what's wrong.

 

_Yuuri: Can I say something embarrassing?_

 

_Victor: What?_

 

_Yuuri: You have pretty eyes and scales._

 

_Yuuri: I'M JUST DRUNK, NEVERMIND THAT_

 

Victor's heart flutters a little at the compliment and smiles. He texts back.

 

_Victor: You look cute flustered :p_

 

Yuuri covers his face with his hands and Yuri rolls his eyes when he sees the message. They see Mylrin make his way back, looking like he received bad news, and Yuuri texts more.

 

 _Yuuri_ : _Can we text more when you go home? Looks like Izetta called Mylrin..._

 

Izetta is Mylrin's ex-wife. Understandable why Mylrin is the way he is. Victor nods to Yuuri and Yuuri seems to light up with joy. It makes Victor giddy for some reason.

 

Predictably, Mylrin says while signing, “Victor, let's go home. Will you get home safely, Yuri?”

 

Yuri signs something back and that puts Mylrin at ease. Mylrin urges, “Let's go, Victor.”

 

Victor wants to stay with the Yuris but Mylrin's Alpha threatens Victor's Omega with his scent and he's compelled to obey (Yuuri notices that and feels furious). Victor and Yuuri shares gazes until Victor is out the door of the bar and in the car. Once Mylrin and Victor are halfway home, Victor gets a text.

 

_Yuuri: You ok?_

 

_Victor: I'm fine._

 

_Yuuri: Okay, just checking... Mylrin shouldn't assert his Alpha with his own son. That's disgusting._

 

Victor sighs and assures.

 

_Victor: It's okay. I promise._

 

_Yuuri: I just don't like my new friend being bossed around._

 

Victor blinks. Friend? That was quick.

 

_Victor: I'm your friend?_

 

_Yuuri: Of course!_

 

_Yuuri: I'll see you at the rink tomorrow morning, right?_

 

Victor for the first time since his mom got sick feels excited to go to practice and texts back.

 

_Victor: Of course._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a decent amount of views so I decided to continue it. Thank you for all of your interest in the series. Like my other fic this is based on, I will put extra tags per chapter if I feel some content should be tagged but isn't enough to put in the main tags or would be a spoiler if I put it in the main tags. Btw, if I get something wrong please let me know because even my research is spotty. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Laying in bed in the early morning hours and not ready to get up, Victor is disappointed that Yuuri suddenly stopped texting him the night before. They seemed to be hitting it off... The last text he got was Yuuri asking him if he'd be at the rink this morning. The dramatic part of him wants to go on strike and stay in bed to mope that Yuuri forgot about him but he knows that's probably not the case.

 

Victor sits up and sighs. He'll just have to ask Yuuri himself why he didn't text him longer, huh?

 

Carrying out his morning routine, Victor showers, rubs on scent blockers and habitually reaches for the dynamic suppressant pills he normally keeps on the sink but remembers he doesn't have any. He stopped taking his suppressants because it's the off-season and his doctor demanded he go through at least one natural heat during the year... in the off-season. Groaning, Victor checks the app in his phone that tracks when he's supposed to have heats. Two weeks. He has another week before his pre-heat starts and the slew of odd behavior that accompanies it. Fuck, he's going to have to tell his father because he can't skate during a heat.

 

Just his luck, he hears Mylrin across his apartment bang on his front door and says, “Victor! We got to go!”

 

Sparking him out of his daze, Victor reluctantly hurries. He brushes his teeth, combs his hair, changes into his rink clothes, eats a bagel, and gets his sports bag before heading out the door. When he gets out the front door, Mylrin is standing there with his arms crossed and comments, “My gods, you're fucking slow.”

 

“You're just here too early,” Victor retorts and then says, “Meet you at the car?”

 

Mylrin shakes his head, “No, we're waiting for your equally slow ass rinkmate.”

 

Just as Victor furrows his brow in confusion, someone comes out of Mylrin's apartment and runs towards them. Victor's eyes widen as he sees it's Yuuri, fully dressed in rink clothes with a sports bag. Yuuri meets eyes with him for a moment but turns away with a blush, acting shy.

 

Victor asks, “Why did Yuuri come out of your apartment?”

 

Mylrin gives him a judging look as he informs, “Yuuri lives with me.”

 

Victor looks between them and Yuuri's eye roll confirms he read Mylrin's lips and he's not pleased about the situation... Victor has so many questions now.

 

Mylrin claps his hands together before saying and signing, “Let's go. We'll get coffee on the way to pick up Yuran- I mean, Yuri.”

 

Victor is so stunned at the new information that he just follows them into Mylrin's car, getting into the back seat while Yuuri takes the front seat, and brews in his questions. Once Mylrin is on his way to the coffee shop, Victor sees Yuuri get out his phone and start texting. Soon, Victor's phone vibrates and he reads.

 

_Yuuri: You must have a lot of questions :/ sorry about last night, Yuri made me drink more than I should have and I'm a little hungover._

 

Well, that explains why he didn't text anymore but he has a more pressing question.

 

_Victor: Why are you living with my dad? It can't be just because he's coaching you._

 

_Yuuri: Its... complicated. I've lived with him since I was thirteen. That's all I can really tell you right now :/_

 

So, Yuuri moved in with his dad when he was still married to Izetta and several years after Mylrin divorced Victor's mom when Victor was ten. Victor was already a world champion in his teen years by the time Yuuri moved in with Mylrin. Well, that calms some of Victor's curiosity but it does make him wonder more about the details of them living together.

 

_Yuuri: Anyway... Did you sleep well? Getting used to a new apartment must be rough._

 

_Victor: I slept decently. Could have been worse._

 

_Yuuri: Good :) today is music selection day btw. Mylrin is going to expect you to have an idea what you want to skate to for the season._

 

_Victor: … Fml_

 

Victor sighs in frustration because he has no idea what he wants to skate to yet. He's tempted to skate to his previous seasons' programs but he knows his father (and himself) won't be satisfied with that. Next thing he knows, they're in a drive-through for a coffee shop. Victor watches Mylrin gets Yuuri's attention and they start signing to each other. Victor has no idea what they're saying but he sees Yuuri give a smirk along with his signing and smells Mylrin's release of an irritated scent. Uh oh...

 

Before Mylrin can get any more irritated, Yuuri waves him off and Mylrin shakes his head while muttering, “My gods, you're a pain in the ass, Yuuri...”

 

Okay, Victor is starting to wish he knew sign language so he doesn't feel left out.

 

When it's their turn to order, Victor hears the voice of the burly barista say, “Hello, Mylrin. The usual?”

 

Mylrin turns in his seat to ask Victor, “You want coffee or a smoothie?”

 

Victor isn't sure if he wants either but doesn't want to be rude, so he answers, “Smoothie... strawberry.”

 

Surprisingly, Yuuri starts speaking his order to the barista (that Victor gets a glance of, seeing he is very tall, muscular and has several tattoos on his neck), “I want a medium mocha with caramel drizzle!”

 

The barista says, “Gotcha, my little dude... Again, the usual, Mylrin?”

 

Mylrin turns back to the barista, with a softer tone than normal, and says, “Yes and a small strawberry smoothie for my son.”

 

The barista meets eyes with Victor a second and smiles, “He looks just like you, sweetheart.”

 

“Doesn't he?” Mylrin says in a proud tone.

 

Victor is still hung up that the barista called his dad 'sweetheart'. Just... are these two that familiar or something? The barista mutters something about their drinks being ready in a couple minutes and Mylrin pays for their drinks with what looks like a gift card. Victor's phone vibrates.

 

_Yuuri: Did the barista call Mylrin 'sweetheart' or is my lip reading off?_

 

_Victor: He called him sweetheart... wtf?_

 

_Yuuri: Lol, Mylrin has been trying to get into this barista's pants for months... but he swears he's not bisexual. Riiiiiiight..._

 

Victor snorts at that. He's not surprised his dad is a little bit gay but seeing his dad be flirted with is a little uncomfortable to hear. Soon, the barista hands them their drinks and Mylrin passes their drinks to each of them. Victor is aware that Mylrin and Yuuri's drinks look like sugar explosion nightmares while his own smoothie seems modest with a dollop of whipped cream.

 

“Thank you, Jackson. You're the best,” Mylrin says in a smooth tone that's meant to be alluring.

 

The barista, Jackson, chuckles and says, “Come again, sweetheart. I enjoy serving you.”

 

Mylrin takes a sip of his drink before giving a gaze back at Jackson, pulling out of the drive through back on their way to the rink. Victor sees that Yuuri seems to be enjoying his long sips from his mocha. Quietly, Victor sips his smoothie and wants to be at the rink already.

 

…

 

By the time they arrive at the rink, they've already picked up Yuri and Yuuri has already finished his mocha. Yuri didn't seem bothered they didn't get him a drink, seeming to want to be left alone during the car ride. When they got to the rink, Mylrin finished the last of his sugary coffee and told Victor he could leave his unfinished smoothie in the car (which Victor did).

 

The rink is built inside an old coliseum from the Izettan Era, making the building hundreds of years old but held together by magic and renovations in the recent years. It's a calming sight for Victor, being able to see ice after traveling days through a desert by car and to be reunited with the sport he loves. Victor's phone buzzes and he reads to see what Yuuri has to say.

 

_Yuuri: Nagisa and Rei aren't here yet so we have time to warm up on the ice before Mylrin is going to give us a lecture. Ready?_

 

Victor looks at Yuuri and gives him a nod. Yuuri seems pleased by that and hurries off to go put his skates on... but Victor remembers he needs to tell his father about his upcoming heat. He finds Mylrin chatting with Yakov on the other side of the rink. The two men laugh at something one of them said when they stop and notice Victor.

 

“Oh, Vitya, what's the matter?” Yakov asks and Mylrin has his full attention on Victor now.

 

Victor doesn't care if Yakov knows about his heat (Victor is unaware that Yuri is reading his lips a short distance away, knowing he's being nosy) as he says, “Mylrin, there's something I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it?” Mylrin asks.

 

Victor looks around, not seeing Yuri is watching, and whispers, “Um... I have two weeks before my heat starts. I'm going to have to take a week off from skating.”

 

Victor feels a little embarrassed talking about his heat with his Alpha father. Yakov hums in thought at hearing that and gives Mylrin a look. Mylrin bites his lip hearing that and asks, “Are you sure you can't stay on suppressants or is it doctor's order?”

 

“Doctor's order.”

 

“Fuck,” Mylrin mutters and runs a hand through his hair. When he continues, he asks, “Will you need anything? I can buy you whatever you need. Will you need anything with my scent on it for comfort?”

 

Victor winces a little seeing his dad go into a protective Alpha mode. He should have expected this but it doesn't stop him from feeling awkward about it because he realizes he's missing a lot of the comforts of his home in Kapita... Like having Christophe bring him blankets for his nest and cooking him food during his heat when he's too dazed from his heat to get out of bed. Oh gods, he's going to have it rough here in Keylino. Especially because he doesn't want his Alpha father filling Christophe's place.

 

“No... I'll buy my own things-”

 

“I'll care for you during it-” Mylrin offers.

 

“No! I don't want an Alpha caring for me.” Victor crosses his arms in annoyance.

 

Mylrin seems a little hurt by that and offers, “... If I can find someone to your liking, would you at least let me find someone to care for you? I'm worried, son.”

 

Victor feels trapped in a corner and says to get Mylrin to let up, “Fine. But I need to approve of the caretaker first.”

 

Mylrin seems pleased with that, “I'll find someone then... I don't want you alone during your heat.”

 

Just in time to save Victor from Mylrin's worrying, Nagisa and Rei arrive with Nagisa calling out, “We're here! Sorry about the wait!” On cue, Yuri goes back to skating so no one knows he was 'listening' in on the conversation, going over to get Yuuri.

 

Mylrin's attention is diverted and he says, “Just in time... Let's get together, everyone!”

 

Eventually, everyone is gathered around Mylrin and Yakov. Victor is not accustomed to the rituals of this rink so he just tries to blend in with the others. Mylrin signs as he speaks so they all can understand him as he begins, “Hello, everyone. I hope everyone is having a good morning.”

 

A variety of nods happens before Mylrin continues, “As you can see, we have a new rinkmate and coach joining us this season. Victor Nikiforov and Yakov Feltsman. On another note, we're all going to be choosing music for us to skate to from my music player-”

 

Yuuri signs something with a smirk and Mylrin gives him a stern glare before continuing, “No, Yuuri, we will not be forced to skate to 'anime weeb shit',” Nagisa giggles at that, “I actually chose a variety of music this time. We will work on our free programs first this season to switch things up. Any questions?”

 

There's no comment so Mylrin nods and says, “Good, then I'll let Victor choose his free program first.” That earns a groan from the others and Mylrin hushes them with a wave of his hand. Victor cautiously steps forward and Mylrin offers him the music player. Victor scrolls through the music and doesn't find anything he recognizes. He gives Mylrin a look and Mylrin sighs, “You can let the others choose first if you must.”

 

Victor gives the music player to the nearest person, Yuri, se he can choose his music... but realizes he's deaf and can't listen to the music player. Before he can try to apologize, Yuri scans through the music list, picks a song and signs something to Mylrin before passing the player with Nagisa and Rei. Did... Yuri choose his music already?

 

Nagisa and Rei choose music tracks before Yuuri is the last to choose. He seems to easily choose his music like Yuri before handing the player back to Mylrin. Mylrin hums as Yuri and Yuuri sign what music pieces they want to skate and Nagisa and Rei say what pieces they want. Victor feels lost and a little curious how they chose music so easily without listening to it.

 

Seeming satisfied, Mylrin says/signs, “Great, now warm up everyone. I'll work with each of you individually for a half-hour... Victor, I'll help you pick music.”

 

…

 

“How did the Yuris pick their music?” Victor wonders aloud as he watches Mylrin attach a weird looking glove to each of the Yuris. As each of them are fitted with a glove, they're dismissed to the ice.

 

Mylrin answers Victor's question, “They probably just picked the music based on the title. They may have never heard the music but they trust me enough not to pick something shitty to skate to,” Mylrin eyes him and asks, “So you have any idea of any of the songs on the list that interest you?”

 

“I don't recognize any of them...”

 

Mylrin sighs, “ I'll pick for you then... You want to see the Yuris skate to music when they can't hear it?”

 

Victor gives him a dubious look but nods, curious how his rinkmates skate without hearing music. Mylrin pulls a thing out of his pocket labeled 'Yuuri' on the side and presses a button on it. Yuuri is mid-step sequence when the push of the button seems to stop him and he skates over to the rink wall to give Mylrin an annoyed look that screams 'what the fuck do you want?'. Victor watches as Mylrin signs something and Yuuri looks at Victor then back to Mylrin. Yuuri reluctantly nods and goes to the middle of the ice.

 

Victor realizes how it works as soon as Mylrin hits another button on the object and Yuuri starts to skate one of his old programs. It's a vibration tool. The music is programmed into the device and it sends a rhythm of the song to the glove the skaters are wearing. It also serves as a tool for getting their attention if Mylrin needs to speak to them. How fascinating.

 

What is even more impressive is how fluidly Yuuri skates through his old program... There's a grace about him that Victor somewhat has envy of.

 

When the program is over, Yuuri skates over and signs something to Mylrin. Mylrin nods and waves him off to skate more. Turning to Victor, Mylrin says, “You see how I train my skaters now?”

 

“Yes... I'm surprised they let you train them that way though.” As amazing as it is... it feels a little like the Yuris are trained animals to vibration cues and that makes Victor feel a little weird.

 

Mylrin shrugs, “It works and they don't have a problem with it. It's fine... Anyway, pick a music piece and let us get started...”

 

…

 

Practice was rough. Victor was entirely out of rhythm with the beginnings of his new program and he knows it's because his heat is soon. Even before his pre-heat, being off his suppressants has already been an unwelcome change that is distracting enough. In addition, Mylrin's song choices are weird to Victor. All the music he chose was from video games or internet artists that Victor has never heard of but Victor was able to at least choose something.

 

In the car ride home, they dropped off Yuri first and Yuuri moved to the back seat to sit next to Victor. Victor isn't sure why he moved but he appreciates the company... At least, until he reads Yuuri's next text.

 

_Yuuri: Strange question... but what's it like to be an Omega?_

 

Victor raises an eyebrow at the intrusive question and asks right back.

 

_Victor: What's it like to be deaf?_

 

_Yuuri: Hmmm... quiet :p But seriously, you don't need to answer that question. I shouldn't have asked._

 

Victor half-smiles in relief that Yuuri doesn't push. He doesn't like talking about being an Omega when he's wished to be a Beta most of his life. However, if he'd answered that question then he'd want to know how Yuuri became deaf and that's a personal question that seems even more intrusive. Both of them dodged a bullet with avoiding that question.

 

Mylrin is at an angle where Yuuri can't read his lips, so he asks Victor from the driver's seat, “Are you sure you don't want me to buy you supplies for your heat?”

 

“Yes, I'm sure...”

 

“I'll be close if you change your mind... I'm only next door if you need me.”

 

Victor sighs, “I know...”

 

Yuuri watches Victor speak in confusion but soon realizes he's talking to Mylrin. That leads Yuuri to wonder something and asks through text.

 

_Yuuri: What are you having for dinner? I can bring you something to eat if you don't have anything planned._

 

Victor gives him a smile and assures him.

 

_Victor: I'll be fine. But, I wouldn't mind you bringing me something to eat. What are you making for dinner tonight?_

 

Yuuri blushes a little as he types.

 

Y _uuri: Potato salad and strawberry smoothies._

 

_Victor: <3 sounds good._

 

Victor sees Yuuri squirm in his seat a little giddily. Victor can't help but smile around Yuuri. It doesn't take long for them to get home. Victor and Yuuri meet eyes before disappearing into their respective apartments, both excited for dinner.

 

…

 

 

_Yuri: I bet you never thought you'd be skating beside your idol, huh Katsudon?_

 

Yuuri is in his room, surrounded by posters of Victor Nikiforov while texting Yuri. Dinner went smoothly but Yuuri is a little disappointed he didn't get to deliver the plate of food himself to Victor. Mylrin did it while he was dishing his own food for himself so he missed his chance. Yuuri sighs because he knows Victor was expecting to see him. He texts Yuri back.

 

_Yuuri: Yeah... Fucking Mylrin took my chance to see him tonight though._

 

_Yuri: That's lame. Btw, I forgot to ask how your appointment went for your hearing... Is it too bad to fix?_

 

Yuuri sighs reading that text. His appointment with the doctor didn't go well regarding whether he could get an implant to restore his hearing somewhat. He texts Yuri what the doctor told him.

 

_Yuuri: My brain damage from the illness was too extensive for an implant to work... I cant get hearing aides still because my ears still show no signs of connecting to my brain either._

 

_Yuri: That sucks balls... You've got it as bad as me then. The curse specialist I saw recently tried everything she could to get my hearing back and nothing worked._

 

Yuuri and Yuri are both deaf but how they became that way is very different. When Yuuri turned twelve, he got so sick that an extremely high fever sent him to the hospital. After a week of being in a medically induced coma to keep him from dying, he woke up to find he couldn't hear anything. The fever literally fried his brain.

 

Yuri lost his hearing after a conflict with a magician (or so Yuri says, Yuuri has a feeling he's twisting the truth). Apparently, the two had an argument and the magician decided to punish Yuri by taking away his hearing. Yuuri isn't sure if it's true but he's seen medical proof from Yuri's doctor that the hearing loss must be the result of a curse so he has no right to refute it.

 

Yuuri empathizes with Yuri. Both of them are up a creek without a paddle when it comes to their hearing. He gets another text from Yuri.

 

_Yuri: Btw, how much money do you still owe Mylrin?_

 

_Yuuri: 674,000 in Nihilegan currency._

 

_Yuri: Win a gold medal and you'll be able to pay him back. You're getting closer to being free from that asshole._

 

After Yuuri lost his hearing, his parents spent so much money trying to find a doctor to help him get his hearing back that they went bankrupt. They were on the cusp of losing their hot springs resort when Mylrin found Yuuri. He remembers watching his parents talk to Mylrin and making a deal with them; he'd pay off Yuuri's medical bills if Yuuri went with him to Keylino to train to become a champion figure skater. He learned so much from Mylrin; He learned how to sign, to land his first triple and later quad, and how to read lips somewhat.

 

However... Yuuri started to resent Mylrin the longer he lived with him and his then-wife Izetta. If it wasn't due to the fact that Yuuri felt guilty every time he didn't win a gold medal so he could pay back Mylrin, it was because of the abuse he suffered from Izetta. The woman couldn't sign and gets frustrated easily when he didn't understand her. From the time Yuuri was thirteen to sixteen, he can recall being hit almost once a week and constantly having to metaphorically walk on eggshells around her. Even to this day, Yuuri still is cautious around people because of her. Yuuri was grateful when Mylrin finally divorced her and stopped turning a blind eye to the abuse because he was afraid of her, too.

 

Currently, Yuuri tolerates Mylrin but their relationship is still rocky because of the past with Izetta and because Yuuri feels like he owes Mylrin for saving his parents business. He doesn't want to live with Mylrin but he has no choice. He'd be homeless otherwise and not have a skating coach.

 

_Yuuri: Yeah. If only I could actually win a fucking gold medal._

 

_Yuri: Oh, wanna know the juicy gossip I lip read from Mylrin and Victor?_

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes but texts an answer.

 

_Yuuri: What is it?_

 

_Yuri: Victor is going into heat in two weeks. He won't be able to skate for a week._

 

Yuuri is open-mouthed in shock at Yuri revealing something so private. He quickly texts back.

 

_Yuuri: YOU CANT JUST TELL PEOPLE ABOUT WHEN DRACONIANS HAVE THEIR MATING CYCLES, YURI_

 

_Yuuri: Even if it's Victor, that's his business... You shouldn't have told me. That's rude._

 

_Yuri: I'm telling you because it's pretty obvious that Victor is going to need help. He's rejecting Mylrin's help and I'm telling you as a heads up for when he starts acting weird._

 

_Yuuri: … It can't be much different than when Mylrin had his ruts._

 

_Yuri: Don't Omegas get really slutty when they're in heat? At least the Omegas I knew did._

 

_Yuuri: No. From what I learned from Mylrin, Omegas get very clingy... and want to be stuffed full of cock. So okay, maybe a little slutty. Alphas aren't much different except male Alphas want to put their dick into everything..._

 

_Yuri: … Does this have to do with the bad experience you had with Mylrin?_

 

Oh gods, Yuuri wants to bleach his memory of three years ago when Mylrin tried to lure him into sleeping with him during his rut.

 

_Yuuri: Don't get me fucking started. I still need eye bleach_

 

_Yuri: I bet_

 

_Yuri: Hey, I'm gonna head to bed. Otabek has already crashed and I wanna join him. I'll see you in the morning._

 

_Yuuri: Okay, night._

 

Yuuri sets his phone down on the nightstand and stares at his posters of Victor... He can't shake this feeling of deja vu whenever he sees Victor. It's as if they've met before... maybe in a past life? He shakes his head of the thought, feeling stupid for thinking that.

 

The lights in his room flash on and off and Yuuri turns to see Mylrin at the light switch doing it. Yuuri signs, annoyed, “ _What do you want?”_

 

Mylrin gives him a pout and signs, “ _I have the game console set up. Wanna play that new game I just bought?”_

 

Yuuri softens a bit, sitting up to nod to that. Mylrin smiles and leaves his room. Yuuri can tolerate Mylrin enough to play video games with him. He might not like Mylrin but he can at least try to get along with him, right?

 


End file.
